


Rey of Sunshine

by BellaMorgan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dinner, M/M, Rey of sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMorgan/pseuds/BellaMorgan
Summary: Lorenzo is invited to dinner at Alec’s urging. Only problem, he’s forced to bring a boyfriend he’s never admitted to having.





	Rey of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a thing, and I wrote a story, not about MALEC. Shocker! I know. But they are in it! Enjoy! - BM

**Rey of Sunshine**

“What’s a warlock doing in the Institute?” 

Alec’s voice carried to his ears with a clear laughter undertone. Alec didn’t have any malice in his meaning, Lorenzo knew that, but others might and it stuck with him, “You’re in the wrong city.” He fired back at him. 

Alec quirked an eyebrow at him, “Technically, all of these Institutes are mine, and therefore I can go anywhere I please.” He smirked, “You?”

Lorenzo froze, he glanced behind Alec to the Ops Center with a quick shift of the eyes then back to Shadowhunter in front of him. It was odd what the last year had brought to him. Magnus and Alec had turned into two of his best friends, his family, and yet he still hadn’t told them about the reason for his visits to the New York Institutes behind helping the Shadowhunters there, “You know, shady warlock business.”

Alec grinned, he had twisted to follow Lorenzo’s eyes, “I bet it is.” He sighed, “I’m late for lunch with my sister. You should bring him for you.” Alec patted Lorenzo on the arm, “I’ll let Magnus know to set an extra plate.”

“And if he’s busy or whatever-” Lorenzo dropped all pretense and sighed, it was deflated and sad. 

Alec knew what Lorenzo meant, “If he’s on duty, then he won’t be. There should be some perks to being my friend.” Alec grinned at him, “And as for the ‘whatever’, he’ll want to come. If he’s serious about you, then he’ll want to come.”

“How did you know?” Lorenzo asked, “It couldn’t have been from one glance.”

Alec laughed, “I’m good at my job,” he stated matter-a-factly. 

“We haven’t-” He sighed, “-it’s not like-”

Alec held up his hand, “Stop.” He gave him a smile, “Bring him to dinner. I like Underhill and so does Magnus. It will be a nice, easy introduction. We all, already know each other, and it will be a simple dinner.”

“Simple dinner?” Lorenzo questioned, “Have you met your husband?” He grinned at the glare Alec gave him, “Have you met me?” 

“Right.” Alec smiled with Izzy came up to them, “See you around six.” He waved him off and went with his sister. 

Lorenzo watched him go so intently he didn’t hear his Shadowhunter walk up behind him. 

“Do I want to know, Mr. Ray.”

Lorenzo wiped around to stare at Andrew Underhill, the most beautiful blonde hair man he had ever laid eyes on, his boyfriend for almost a year, and a love he couldn’t go a day without speaking to. They couldn’t always see each other, which was alright, because that was the life they lived, but talking to. That was out of the question. That was his one and only demand on his Shadowhunter. Underhill had to call him every single night before bed, it didn’t matter the time. He had to hear from him at least once a day to know he was okay. That was their deal. 

“I hope you aren’t working tonight because we have dinner plans.” He watched at Underhill’s eye quirked up at him, “Alec is much smarter then I give him credit for. He and Magnus will be expecting us at six.”

“Oh, and I don’t get a say?”

Lorenzo knew he didn’t sound annoyed, but he didn’t sound happy either, “Of course you do, you don’t have to go. But I would like you to go. I would like for you to come to dinner at my friend’s house as my boyfriend.” Underhill was still on the private side when it came to be fully open with those at the Institute and Lorenzo couldn’t blame him. He lived a long life and those being opened to gay men had not always been the case, especially Shadowhunters, “If you want to go, please come by my place.”

“I don’t get off until five-thirty.” Underhill spoke finally, “I’ll be to your place as soon as I can.”

Lorenzo smiled and took a step towards him, “You staying the night with me?”

Underhill gave him a curt nod and a wink before turning to head off back to the heart of the Ops Center. 

Lorenzo watched him go with a heavy heart. He was finally going to introduce him to someone as his boyfriend. He was finally going to get that moment of normal in their relationship and he couldn’t be more happy for them. 

…

“Lo, up!” Max called as soon as Lorenzo entered the Lightwood-Bane loft with Underhill following right behind him, the fourteen-month-old navy blue-skinned warlock baby skidded to a halt when he noticed the taller Shadowhunter behind him. He stared up at the Shadowhunter in awe. He was used to seeing all kinds of Shadowhunters running around the loft or his dad’s office when Alec took him to work, but that didn’t stop him from knowing when to be shy from time to time, “Lo?” He couldn’t say ‘Lorenzo’ in it’s entirely just yet so he stuck with Lo for now. 

Magnus smirked at his son’s reaction, “It’s okay, Max, he’s a friend.” He locked eyes with Underhill, “You are a friend, right?”

“Stop.” Lorenzo spoke firmly, waving his friend off, “He’s my boyfriend, Max.”

“Alec had a last minute meeting,” Magnus lost a bit of his smile, “He’s running a little late.”

“Daddy, bad.” Max put his hand on his hip, a mimic of Magnus as Lorenzo picked him up into his arms for a hug, “-bad.” He repeated with a slight head shake. 

Underhill laughed, he couldn’t hold it in any longer, “I’m sorry.” He grinned when all three warlocks looked at him, “He’s adorable. He literally looks like just you, Magnus.”

“What?” Magnus questioned.

“You forgot, I’ve been on the receiving end of that confusing glare of yours.” When the look didn’t move from Magnus’ face, Underhill felt the need to continue, “When I gave you, your keys to the Institute.” He moved his hands in a circle, as if that would get the memories flowing, “I accidentally told you about Alec talking to me about your relationship problems.”

“Ah,” Magnus glared at him, “I refuse to speak about that.”

“You know I wasn’t hitting on him or anything. I just wanted a friend and I knew no other gay Shadowhunter.” Underhill felt the need to finally speak up. 

Magnus nodded, “I know.” He put a smile on his face, “I wouldn’t have let you have him anyway. Alec was mine from the beginning and he will stay that way for all time.”

“Well, this is slightly awkward for me,” Lorenzo spoke up then.

Underhill leaned forehead and kissed the side of his cheek. They didn’t get these moments often. The open, freeing moments where they were just them. They made a choice early on to keep them semi-private in the beginning and they never reevaluated that stance, so it never changed. He always felt they should change that dynamic, but he never brought it up. He knew that was something only he could improve by speaking to Lorenzo and he would, “Don’t feel awkward.” He stated with another short pressing to his cheek before pulling all the way back, removing his hand, he had gently placed on his boyfriend’s back, “I only have eyes for you.”

“Now, that is darling.” Magnus grinned. 

“Daddy!” Max called as the door opened to reveal a slightly tired looking Alec. 

“My baby,” Alec came forward and swooped a wiggling Max out of Lorenzo’s arms, “We haven’t moved out of the entryway?” He asked while looking around. 

“Oh, we were just reviewing Magnus being jealous of Underhill hitting on you.” Lorenzo caught him up to speed amid protest from Magnus and Underhill. 

Alec nodded, looking between the three adults, “Right.” He spoke, “Max,” He looked at his son, “Mac-n-cheese for dinner?” He questioned. 

“Hey!” Magnus called as Alec left the room with their son, he turned back to glare at a smiling Lorenzo, “I hate you. Why do I invite you tonight?”

“You love me.” Lorenzo grinned back, “This is our thing.” He turned and grasped Underhill’s hand firmly in his, “So, Magnus what is for dinner this week?” He brought Underhill’s hand up for a kiss to the back of his hand. His skin was warm and felt fantastic against his lips. 

“I should starve you, but we both know I’m a much better friend than that. Since Alec had a hard day towards the end of the day, I was thinking of ordering in from his favorite place in Rome. Andrew, is there anything you don’t like? Anything you can’t stand? Do you have a favorite pasta?” Magnus faced him with his normal, Magnus million-dollar smile.

Underhill unsure of what to do with the attention looked to Lorenzo then to Alec who had come back into the entryway carrying a giggling Max, who was now decked out in a bright neon orange artist style bib with brown cows all over it. It covered his entire front and seemed a bit of an over kiss to him, but he hadn’t been around a lot of children, “Uh- not really.”

“Ordering in from our favorite in Rome.” Magnus went over and kissed Max on the head before plucking him out of Alec’s arms, “Let’s go, baby, you not eating?” He asked the young warlock. 

“He’s not hungry, or so he says.” Alec spoke to Lorenzo and Underhill, “So he’s going to be an artist while we eat. Don’t let him fool you the second; he smells our food; he will want it all.” Alec rolled his eyes, “Let’s go in the dining room. I want to know all about when this started. You guys look nice. Holding hands and all.” He pointed down to their locked fingers, “It’s nice.”

“Thank you.” Underhill smiled. 

Alec nodded his head towards the dining room, “I’m so hungry. I’m willing to overlook Magnus’ magical thief of food.”

“Daddy!” Max called up from his small Mickey Mouse table in the corner of the room with his paper and markers. They were magic markers from Magnus that wouldn’t work on anything but the paper, and he meant anything. Walls, clothes, skin, everything was staff from these markers except the stack of paper on the small table. 

“Keep coloring, buddy.” Alec grinned to him, “Draw me a picture of Chairmen Meow.”

“Okay.” He turned back to his paper and quickly got back to work. 

Magnus snapped his fingers to call forth his magic with a shimmer of blue floating around his now moving fingers. Instantly the table came alive with dished, a table cloth, and candles; all in bright colors to liven up the room. With another snap, the room filled with a smell that made their mouths water as the food from an Italian restaurant appeared in dishes on the table. Different popular favorites appeared before them along with two bottles of wine. 

“Don’t worry dear, money always appears in their cash register at the end of the night.” Magnus came over to his husband for a quick kiss on his lips. He took Alec’s chin in his hands to direct his mouth right where he wanted him, “I know it makes you uncomfortable and I don’t like you uncomfortable.”

“I know,” Alec smiled softly, “Thank you.” He put hand to the small of Magnus’ back, “This smells amazing.”

“I’ve never been to Rome.” Underhill spoke up, looking around the table, “I’ve been to Italy. I’ve been around a few places in Europe, but never Rome and Italy was only for a week. All business. I didn’t leave the Institute hardly ever.” 

“We have to change that.” Lorenzo cut in before anyone else, “Rome is beautiful. You have to see it with me.”

“Of course.” Underhill looked at Lorenzo with a smile. 

Alec looked to Magnus with a smile and leaned in for a quick kiss. They had their own fond memories of Rome. 

“Let’s eat.” Magnus spoke to the crowd and moved to pull out a chair for Alec to take. 

…

Lorenzo gripped Underhill’s hand tight as they came through the portal after their dinner and conversation with Magnus and Alec. It was surprisingly refreshing and calming. He was nervous in the beginning, but he quickly found he had nothing to worry about. Magnus and Alec had been in his shoes before, he had no idea why he would be nervous around them, but he was. He sighed with content happiness after his feet landed solidly in his carpet. He kicked off his shoes without letting go of his boyfriend. They had only officially let themselves call each other boyfriends for the last six months, but they had been together for much longer than that. 

“How are you?” Lorenzo asked, not looking over his shoulder.

“We need to make some changes with our relationship.”

Lorenzo dropped Underhill’s hand and whirled around to look at him, “What?”

“Tonight showed me something.” He stepped forward, “I think it’s time we stop hiding. I’ve spent my entire life hiding and in the beginning, I was okay with that because we were new and figuring everything out. I didn’t want anyone’s opinions clouding my feelings, but now, now I want the world to know you are mine. Like Magnus said about Alec, You are mine and I’m not going to let anyone else have you. I want to show that to the world.”

“Andrew-” He sighed, “I-”

“I love you.” He said with a smile, “It was so nice tonight to be able to hold your hand when I wanted to or kiss your cheek or touch you. I want that. I want to be able to see you at the Institute when you come for business and say more than just ‘hello’.” 

Lorenzo let the slow smile play across his lips, “I could never understand what Magnus meant when he said Alec was different for him from the start until I met you. You Shadowhunters love so fiercely, so intensely. It’s breathtaking when those feelings are directing at you, sometimes overwhelming.” He reached for Underhill pulling both of his hands in his, “I love you too. I want all of those things that you want, with you. I didn’t realize what we were missing out on until tonight. I’ve seen Magnus and Alec at ease with each other for years but being at ease with them with you. It-” He took a heavy breath, “It was so easy. It was so easy to just take your hand. Lean into your side after dinner when we were talking over wine. Sitting close with Max between us while we ‘pretended’ not to notice him stealing your dinner bread.”

“He stole my dinner bread.” He spoke in mock horror with a wide smile, “That kid is cute, and I sort of wanted to take him home with us.”

“I think Magnus and Alec are a little attached to their son.” Lorenzo grinned, “Warlocks can’t have children, so they were never a thought to me. But seeing Max on their lap then him crawling onto ours makes me wonder.”

“Not now.” Underhill said, “But in the future, I would be a father with you.”

“Did you just tell me you want to have a baby with me?” Lorenzo questioned. He pulled back from Underhill, taking a full step back, not releasing his hold on his boyfriend’s hands.

“Yes?” Underhill frowned, “What’s wrong?”

“As a warlock, we live forever.” He stated in awe, “We have lovers. We have loves. Some are mortal. Some are immortal. But rarely do they last until the end of one’s life. You wanting a baby with me, means you want to be with me until you are-” He stopped, the words became instantly too hard to speak, “-and that’s never been something, anyone-”

“You’re right Shadowhunters they do love fiercely, and you are mine.” Underhill smiled, “So forget about all the idiots before me who never wanted to love you forever. I know I won’t be your forever, but you will be my forever.” He stepped up to him. Pulling on their joined hands to get them in the same personal space, “I don’t have to be back at the Institute until tomorrow afternoon so what do you say we celebrate this turn of events in our relationship.”

“I like the way you think, Shadowhunter.” 

They smiled at each other before Lorenzo tugged on Underhill to lead him up the stairs to his room, which he long ago began thinking of as their room.

**.The End.**


End file.
